dinahjanefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Jane
Santa Ana, California, U.S.|gender = Female|occupation = Singer|years_active = 2011–present}} Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen (born June 22, 1997) is an American singer and best known as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony. She signed as a solo artist with L.A. Reid's HitCo Entertainment. Early Life Hansen grew up in Santa Ana, California. She is the eldest of 8 children and grew up in a 4-bedroom-house along with 23 other people. She is of Polynesian (mainly Tongan) descent, and also has some Samoan, Fijian, and Danish roots. Hansen performed in public for the first time while singing the national anthem at the age of seven. In 2011, she recorded her first single titled "Dancing Like A White Girl". She attended Orange County School of the Arts and graduated in 2015. Career '2012-2018: ''The X Factor and Fifth Harmony' '' Hansen auditioned for The X Factor in 2012 singing "If I Were a Boy" by Beyoncé. For her bootcamp solo performance she sang Hero by Mariah Carey and is the only member from Fifth Harmony to have it aired. She sang against Diamond White for her bootcamp round singing "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" during which she forgot some of the lyrics. She was eliminated during the bootcamp round of competition, but was brought back along with Ally Brooke, Normani, Lauren Jauregui, and Camila Cabello to form the group now known as Fifth Harmony. The group made it all the way to the finals and landed in third place. Fifth Harmony released their debut EP, Better Together in 2013, their first album Reflection in January 2015, and their second album 7/27 in May 2016. Their eponymous third album, and first as a four member group, Fifth Harmony, was released in August 2017. Their first two albums generated the singles "Worth It" and "Work From Home", respectively, which reached the top 10 in several national charts. The group also contributed music to the soundtrack of the animated film Hotel Transylvania 2 with their song "I'm In Love With A Monster". They released their third Self-Titled third studio album, and first as a four member group on August 25, 2017. On March 19, 2018, the group announced an indefinite hiatus to focus on solo projects. Solo work In 2015, Hansen auditioned for the role of the main character in the then-upcoming animated film Moana; the role eventually went to Auli'i Cravalho. Fuse's website included Hansen on an article of the faces of future Asian and Pacific history, naming the most promising entertainers of the region in 2017. She was featured in RedOne's song "Boom Boom" along with Daddy Yankee and French Montana. She sang the Tongan national anthem "Ko e fasi 'o e tu'i 'o e 'Otu Tonga" on November 24, 2017 at the 2017 Rugby League World Cup semi-final game. Hansen released a Christmas medley with singer Leona Lewis. Hansen collaborated with Ty Dolla Sign and Marc E. Bassy for her solo debut single "Bottled Up", which was released with its accompanying lyric video on September 21, 2018. Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Youtube References Category:People Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Singers Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Pages with content from Wikipedia